Your Character (Wishful Thinking)
Your Character in Wishful Thinking is the main protagonist of the Wishful Thinking series. Although her default name is "Lydia Gibson", the player can choose to name her as they wish. She was a part of the writing staff at Northbridge News and is promoted to Junior Reporter in Chapter 2. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose the skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful and amiable person, although a recurring theme is that Your Character doesn't have very much self-belief due to her not being where she hoped she would be in life. Alec says you have a spineless craving for approval, and that you're the fluffy type. June thinks you’re solid, dependable, and hardworking. You are also clumsy at times. Biography Wishful Thinking 'Acquiring Telepathy' In Chapter 1, Your Character decides that it is time to go and ask your boss, Alec, for a promotion to become a reporter. He gives you a (unfair) chance and decides that you are not fit for the job. However, as you reach to touch a chair in his office, a small ping shocks your hand and you catch the end of something Alec is saying in his mind. The shock catches your hand a few times: during a conversation with Aubrey, a conversation with your dad when you touch a doorknob, and a final conversation with Jaime. This all culminates in an unfortunate end to the day for you as you're struck by lighting right outside the Northbridge News studios. You wake up in hospital and not only is everything fine, but you experience a weird moment when you can hear your doctor's thoughts. Because of this, you ask to be discharged from the hospital but when you pass by the waiting room, you hear the voices of several other people in the room. This is when you realize that you can read minds. 'Promotion & First Assignment' At the end of Chapter 2 (which continues into Chapter 3), Alec promotes Your Character to Junior Reporter as he sees that you were able to get more out of Anna Koishi than Ellen did in her interview. He assigns you a fluff piece, to interview the internet sensation cat lady known as Jinx99. When you and Tony -your cameraman- arrive at Jinx99's home, she quickly ushers you inside as she is nervous about being on television. She tells you that her cat's name is Jinx, but her real name is Tilly Henderson. However, she prefers to be called Jinx99 for the sake of anonymity. As the interview commences, you ask Tilly different questions and because of your newfound powers, you hear various voices in your head. Thinking that there is more to the story, you can try to play it cool and figure out how to get Tilly to reveal the truth, or demand to know what is on the other side of the door that she purposely leaves closed. When you finally open the door, you find a combination of different exotic animals there. Tilly tells you the truth of her predicament and is put into police protection, asking you to adopt Jinx since she can no longer care for the cat. Chapters Wishful Thinking Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine * Chapter 2: On My Mind * Chapter 3: Thought Process * Chapter 4: Good Idea * Chapter 5: Don't Think Twice * Chapter 6: Mind Games * Chapter 7: Bright Idea Relationships Ellen Thompson The lead reporter for Northbridge News, she’s abrasive to your character (and everyone else) but it’s shown through her thoughts that she is just overworked and trying to prevent anyone from finding out. You can read her thoughts in a premium scene in Chapter 1 (amongst June and Tony). In Chapter 7's premium scene, you can follow her to find out what she's hiding. Aubrey Watson Your co-worker and possible love interest. He seems genuinely nice and interested in your well-being, even visiting you in the hospital and surprising you with roses. He also stands up for you in front of Ellen. It’s said in Chapter 1, that many people in the office are attracted to him and Tony says he believes ‘productivity would increase by 40%’ if everyone was less focused on Aubrey. You have the option for a premium scene with him. He thinks you're beautiful, and the most talented writer the studio has. Anna Koishi She is the campaign manager for a city councilor and one of your possible love interests. When she comes onto the show to be interviewed, Ellen attacks her character by bringing up her past. When Alec talks to Ellen, she goes to her dressing room hurt. You go and check on her which establishes your relationship with her. Following this interaction, there’s an option for a premium scene with her in which you can improve your romance level. She flirts with you and encourages you to believe in yourself. Jaime Lewis Jaime is your childhood best friend and one of your potential love interests. In Chapter 3, you can mention that you once kissed at age 9. He is the first one you reveal your powers to. Harry He is your dad and your relationship is slightly strained as you feel that he doesn’t believe in you while he wants you to be safe away from danger, and doesn’t want you to be hurt emotionally by disappointment or physically by a demanding job. June She’s one of your best friends and co-workers, alongside Tony. She encourages you to flirt with Aubrey. She has a crush on Maggie, a makeup girl in the studio. Tony He’s one of your best friends and coworkers, alongside June. You can read his thoughts in Chapter 1, if you spend diamonds. He seems fun, as suggested by the pop song he sings in his head which you hear during the premium scene. Alec Burdock He’s your boss. He seems to be stressed and doesn’t like your character brown-nosing him though he does promote you at the end of Chapter 2, due to your conversation with Anna Koishi. Character Personalization Face and Hair WT Faces.png|Faces WT Hairstyles.png|Hairstyles Outfit Choices WT initial outfits.png|Initial Outfits WT Reporter Outfit.jpg|Reporter Outfit Alternate WT MC in Reporter Outfit.png|Alternate MC in Reporter Outfit WT MC Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie WT MC Lingerie Full.jpg|Full View of Lingerie WT Political Intrigues .jpg|Political Intrigues Outfit WT Fieldwork Fashionista.jpg|Fieldwork Fashionista Outfit Miscellaneous WTPromo.png|A version of Your Character with Jaime (Sneak Peek #1) Wishful Thinking Official Cover.png|A version of Your Character on the cover WTMCPulitzerPrize.png|Pulitzer Prize from daydream WTMCNobelPrize.png|Nobel Prize from daydream Trivia *The main character is one of nine MC's in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other eight are the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]], and the [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]]. * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Wishful Thinking. * This book reuses the Female Faces from The Elementalists series. *Your character dropped out of college and never got her degree. **It was revealed in Chapter 8, that this was because Your Character's mother passed away during one of those years. *The name Lydia is Greek origin, which means "kindred spirit" or "noble one" or "beautiful one". *The default surname Gibson is English origin, which means "Gilbert's son". *One time, your character tried to fix the doorbell chimes in your apartment, and ended up shorting out your entire building and changing everyone's doorbell chimes to Livin' La Vida Loca. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT